


Frantic Flyer

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Alex and Michael's trip to Hawaii for their honeymoon.      Very ShortInspired by  Prompt 127    "It's turbulence. It's normal."





	Frantic Flyer

"Michael, would you relax." Alex whispered in frustration.

This was the fourth time Michael had gotten up to get something in his duffel bag above the seat. The fifth time he'd read the emergency card, and the second time, he'd asked if they engines were working okay because he couldn't hear them.

"I wish I had a Valium to give you, you're driving me and everyone else around us crazy." Alex whispered glancing around and seeing frowning passengers looking at them.

"I can't help it. I don't like not being in control. I don't like being in a huge tin can going at the speed of light being held up by small engines, and entrusting two tired pilots to get me down safe." Michael rambled and twitched some more, looking around to see if everything looked okay. Passengers not getting sucked out of the plane, check, no holes in the plane, check, no engines failing, check. 

Alex laughed at Michael's exaggeration of the whole thing. "Okay, lets get you one drink, just to calm your nerves. I don't want you drunk up here."

"Only one? Make it two." Michael decided. "Just two." he said before Alex could argue.

The flight attendant came around and when she saw Michael, long legged, spread wide as he slumped in the seat, wearing blue jeans, cowboy boots, a huge belt buckle, a shirt showing a hairy chest, and touchable curls on top of all that, she practically drooled. "What can I get you darling?" the attractive woman asked.

Alex frowned. That's all he needed to top off this insane flight. "WE would like two whiskeys." he said holding Michael's hand and showing her their matching rings.

The flight attendant stopped smiling and stood up straighter. "Right away sir." she said quickly and left.

"Aww...now you didn't have to scare the woman to death, Alex Guerin." Michael smiled and then chuckled, meeting Alex's amused look and his own chuckle. 

Then he looked seriously into Michael's eyes. 

"What?" Michael asked.

"Alex Guerin. I love the sound of that. I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it." Alex grinned and gazed at their joined hands with the matching rings.

"I won't get tired of saying it either." Michael said softly, leaning into Alex and they shared a sweet, gentle kiss.

Then the plane shook and Michael sat up, broke off the kiss and grabbed hold of the seat with one hand and squeezed Alex's with the other.

Alex winced at the tight grip Michael had on him. The guy was strong when he was angry or anxious. Normally Michael would notice Alex's wince and release his hand immediately, but right now he was in his own world of fear.

"Relax Michael, It's turbulence. It's normal." and he tapped Michael's hand and he loosened Alex's right away.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

Alex sighed. They were on their honeymoon which was the only way he could get Michael on a plane to begin with. If he would have know how terrified Michael was of flying he wouldn't have chosen Hawaii. But he'd thought it would be so romantic. Besides, who ever heard of an alien being afraid of flying? Alex mused.

When the plane suddenly dropped, Michael whimpered and got in the brace position. 

"Hey, that happens too, it's just a little bit more noticeable, but it's normal, just some air pockets." Alex explained, rubbing Michael's back. He needed a distraction. He couldn't think of any games they could play because as soon as they hit more turbulence, Michael would be distracted again. He frowned thinking and then smiled.

He stood up and took Michael's hand. "Come on." he coaxed and his husband stood up, his tall lanky cowboy looked good he thought as he ran his eyes up and down his sexy body.

He led Michael to the bathroom. 

"I don't have to go." Michael said with an exasperated sigh. 

Alex laughed and opened the door. "I don't either." Alex smiled wickedly.

Michael was too distracted to figure it out. 

"Come on Cowboy, Alex said thickly, giving Michael a hooded look and pulled him into the bathroom. 

"I'm gonna give you the ride of your life."


End file.
